Roman series
by CoffeWithTea
Summary: It was something pure. something he never knew he could reach. until a berserk girl threw him in a crazy club he never wanted to be in.So he took it as an excuse bad summary is bad . USUK School AU If this gets some love i will Finnish ;v;


World Academy, there are a few Simple rules; All these rule are not to be broken, if this is so to occur the Consequences will be carried out. These Words, spoken through the lips of a young man meant business. A young man who Had worked all his life perfecting everything, and anything. This young man of course was the president of greatest school in the world.  
Arthur Kirkland, President of the School, Magic club and Class representative .Wasn t what you would call a Merciful person. What he Loss in Compassion he Had gained in Strength, And Pride. Green eyes like bitter venom, Hair messier than a pig pen, and Lets just say abnormally large eyebrows to top it. I can go on telling you of His achievement and glory, but our story is how this tyrant came to fall. Hey what is life without a Little fun? Now Lets get going Shall we?

The Halls were quiet, And that s the way he wanted it. Arthur Smiled Wickedly, his second year was going to be perfect. He of course, worked Hard His first year to Win the elections, well he wont admit it but they weren t so cleanly won. Sure a Small bribe and Black mail here and there. But it was The right thing, He was destined to be The president! Not to mention it will look great in his portfolio. He smirked as he herd far away engines. He had Gotten here earlier than any of the students, because the principal asked him to greet the first years.. Of course he Needed to be first, He had to start building more fear into the first years.  
He of course then hurried to the doors and grinned. He opened the Doors and Scanned the Students. All of them where like lifeless lambs, puddling at his feet. They all stare up at him from the bottom of the stairs leading into the school.  
Hello welcome, He smiled rather fakely.  
I m Arthur Kirkland, the School president, I assure your first year will be great. The students all started to talk amongst each other laughing.  
That is, He trailed off all of the attention was again on him. if I allow you to live through it. He said with a rather horrible aura to him. Arthur introduced a wicked glare to them. He laughed As he saw two What he assumed to be Italian boys shaking in the back, one looked rather angry, the other Scared to the point of crying. All was according to his likes, except one thing. A certain young Blonde, Blue eyed boy who stares up at him with confusion who had to mouth out.  
You have big eyebrows Artie! Arthur turned to glare at him.  
Excuse me? He said folding his arms.  
I mean those are large He Said rubbing his Fingers against His own eyebrows.  
The boy is right Mon ami oh god. Arthur craned his neck to the second years who had arrived. In the pack was a Much detested Rival. Francis Bonneyfoy a rather flamboyant Frenchie. He had stubbles, and a Passion for what he would call Amore He more than anyone pissed the Brit off.  
Isn t that right Antonio? He turned to His companion a Spanish boy by the name Antonio Carriedo, on the left side. Indeed there they were the Bad touch trio As dubbed after their disastrous behavior last year. But there was one member missing. Gilbert Beilschmidte. That is until Arthur felt two hands around his waist.  
It s raping time. The albino teen whispered.  
Oh you bloody-Get your damn hands off of me! In no time the second years laughed some cheered on.  
Gilbert Looked up and pointed into the group of confused first years.  
oi! Ludwig! Look That s my brother! He yelled loudly into Arthur ears. Everyone turned to a Blonde boy with slicked back hair and blue eyes, red in embarrassment as he covered his face.  
Gilbert stop molesting Arthur when I don t have my camera! A rather pretty young girl came out furiously red (not sure if anger or ).  
He shouldn t be touching me at all wanker! The green eyes boy yelled back furiously.  
Yo Elizabetha, take it out now or you wont see me being awesome! But instead Elizabetha was much more focused on a certain forgotten boy.  
you whats your name The boy took a double take.  
Alfred F Jones. He responded with a smile.  
Perfect! She snapped her fingers.  
You two in the back names! She pointed to the Italian brothers.  
Ve~ I m Feliciano. This is my brother Lovino! He pointed the the rather angry one next to him.  
She pointed to another boy.  
you! He jumped at the demand.  
Kiku Honda but- She turned once again.  
and what is your name sweet heart. me?-I m Math- Good enough! She snapped her fingers. Then a collecting of boys came into view taking the appointed boys.  
rest of you may go. she said sweetly as she walked away with her catch.  
it s Time to start the games. 


End file.
